fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sjhawesome/Total Drama Papa Louie Episode 8
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Papa Louie, we had given up on ideas, so we did past challenges so our contesants could feel how past contestants felt. Rudy didn't believe Nick's story about how he missed his 2 best friends, Greg and Yippy. Jojo had to complete the worst challenge, because he hated Germany. In the end, surprisingly, Jojo won for the Villains, and Rudy changed the votes so Nick could have a date with a giant slingshot. But now we can MERGE our ideas into a final challenge with the teams. Find out what I mean on Total Drama Papa Louie! Jojo: The merge better come soon. I don't want to be in the final four still in stupid teams. Johnny: Better less, who would let you into the final four? Jojo: You're annoying, you know that? Johnny: You should talk! (regular cabin) Scooter: It sucks to see Nick gone, man. James: He was my bud, I'm gonna miss him Scarlett: Hey, at least now he can be with Greg and Yippy. Rudy: (humming) Scarlett: Rudy? You never hum. Babe, what's making your happy thoughts dance? *confessional Rudy: (singing) He's gone, he's gone, that little twerp is gone. Scarlett: (from outside) I can't hear you completely, speak up! Rudy: Never mind. I'm just singing a song I know from home. *end confessional Chris (PA): Merge on up today! Meet me at the beach for our mergy challenge. Everyone: What? *GASP* *confessional Scooter: The merge! He's talking- Johnny: -about the merge! Wow, it feels like- Akari: -I can taste the million dollars now! Mm smells like- Rudy: -victory! I wonder who will go home? Eh I- Scarlett: -don't care. Just as long as- Jojo: -I get to the merge. All the others can go- Bertha: -jump into a hole! I can't wait- James: -for Chris to hand me that- Ninjoy: -case! *end confessional Chris: Your challenge will be the final team challenge. After this and 1 more elimination, it's everyone for themselves. It will be a race around the island and watch out for booby traps. Our judges will be watching around the island. Our judges are: Mindy, who did my hair, guest star commenter Rifqitheflipper, and me. Oh, and the last person to cross this line is going home. No ceremony. So, for the last time, Heroes, Villains, GO! Scarlett: We should stick together! James: You're right, we are still Heroes. Akari: There's no time to lose. Johnny: Come on, guys! The faster we get there, the faster Jojo goes home! Ninjoy: Deal! Bertha: I just want to see him in that dang slingshot. James: Heroes, wait! Scooter: Sorry, James. Catch up if you find us. James: Bye. Jojo: You know, Scooter sounds like she doesn't want you in that competition. James: But I trust Scooter. She's not a bad person. Jojo: Maybe we can be friends after the merge. James: Dude, we're in last place right now. Jojo: No we're not. Mindy: Update on the last place: It is still Jojo and James, how's it going up there, Rifqitheflipper? Rifqitheflipper:It's going great up here. Scooter and Akari are in the lead. NInjoy, Bertha, and Johnny are also close, but they're slowing down, I don't know why. Ninjoy: WASPS! Chris: Hello booby trap! Bertha: Why are they attacking me the most? Chris: Why? Because they know that happy, friendly bees don't make good for ratings. Also, where are Rudy and Scarlett? Scarlett: I saw your confessional, babe. The one about Nick. Listen, I think his story was re- Rudy: What are you trying to say? Scarlett: I'm trying to say- Rudy: Look, if you want to dump me or hit me, just do it. Scarlett: NO! I'm trying to say that I thought it was phony, too! Rudy: What, really? *confessional Scarlett: As if Nick's story was real. Greg's real, he was here at the partner challenge, but Greg was Ninjoy's partner, not Nick"s. And Yippy? That's probably a name for my dove back home. *end confessional (Rudy and Scarlett kiss) Chris: *sigh* Just make it go to break! I don't want to see them kissing again. *break Chris: And we're back! And according to Rifqitheflipper, Scooter and Akari will probably make it to the merge! Scooter and Akari: MERGE! Scooter: There's the finish line! And it's guarded by..... a shark? *GASP* FANG! Chris: A classic Total Drama Favorite. Akari: Come on, I've seen worse on the wheels. *punches Fang* GO! Chris (PA): Scooter and Akari have passed the line first! They are officially in the merge! Mindy: James, Jojo, Bertha, Ninjoy, and Johnny are all towards the back. And up front: Rudy and Scarlett: running while kissing? Chris: NO KISSING! RELEASE SCUBA BEAR! Rudy: There's the line, baby! GHAA! (Scuba bear grabs Rudy, Fang grabs Scarlett) Both: LET GO! Chris (PA): And by an accident, both Rudy and Scarlett qualify for the merge. That's half! Everyone Else: We're trying! Johnny: For Jojo! Ninjoy: For Jojo! Bertha: For J- Aaa! More wasps! *confessional Jojo: Guess who set the wasps on Bertha? I knew she had a weakness. Bertha: I have a feeling someone set the wasps on me, but all I care about is no wasps and win the challenge. Johnny and Ninjoy: For Jojo to end up in a slingshot. *end confessional Chris: Johnny and Ninjoy have sped up, and Bertha is slowing down! Not on a challenge! (laughs) Chris (PA): Johnny and Ninjoy have passed the line! It's down to James, Bertha, and Jojo. James: There's the line! YES! Chris (PA): JAMES PASSED IT! Jojo: Bertha, it looks like there's enough for both of us, come on. And I'll let you go first. Bertha: Really? James: Jojo, take my hand. Jojo: Sorry, nope. Chris: Bertha is the last to cross the line which means she gets to go into the slingshot! Bertha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ninjoy: Aw, man. *confessional Bertha: I can't believe I trusted Jojo, can you believe that? *end confessional Bertha: (in slingshot) Good luck, Ninjoy! I want you to win the most! NInjoy: I hope we can be on the same team again next time. Bertha: AGAIN? NO! I'M NEVER RETURNING HERE! (Bertha gets slingshot) AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa! Chris: Finally, the merge. Shall we merge merging into something mergy? Find out next merge on this merge on Total Drama Papa Merge! Category:Blog posts